Ghost of You
by TenshiKitsune
Summary: Set after KH. Sora is back on home, Riku is trapped in Kingdom Hearts. How does Sora cope with the loss of his light? Song fic to Good Charlotte's Ghost of You. Oneshot YAOI! SoraxRiku


Tenshi: Well, I've finally decided to post another story. I've been meaning to write this ever since I first heard this song. I hope that you enjoy it. Just so you know this **IS SLASH! **I don't want anyone complaining that they didn't know. All flames will be used to make smores. This is a song fic to Good Charlotte's: _Ghost of You_.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the song or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. I REALLY wish I did though. RikuxSora is HOT!

Ghost of You

**I will wait until the end**

_**When the pendulum, does swing back**_

_**To the darker side of our hearts bleeding**_

Sora sat on the beach watching the sun set. It's been about a year since he had closed Kingdom Hearts. Sora was glad that he had finally succeeded in his mission as the keyblade master, but it had cost him his light.

"Riku…" Sora whispered. A trail of tears made their way down his cheeks. He had once been told that, with time, all wounds heal, but the wound in Sora's heart only grew larger with each passing moment of not knowing how his light was doing.

It was now dark and Sora slowly made his way over to the boat he had tied to the dock. His eyes drifted over to another boat that had been tied there since the night of the heartless attack on his home. It was Riku's boat. The thought of all the times that they had shared that boat brought a fresh wave of tears to Sora's eyes.

Quickly, Sora tore his gaze away from the boat and climbed into his own. He then started to make his way back home from Destiny Island.

**And I will save this empty space next to me like it's a grave**

_**Where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together**_

**I have been searching for traces of what we where**

Sora lay awake in his bed, unable to go to sleep. This had been a normal occurrence ever since he had come back from his "adventure". He would not be able to sleep for many days, even a week or more before his body finally failed him and he collapsed.

With this routine, he had become very sick and was not as lively as he used to be. His friends had been concerned about him, but eventually, learned that nothing would get through to him and let him wallow in his misery.

Sora longed for the days when he was younger and Riku would come over to spend the night. It had been an unspoken rule ever since he could remember. Sora slept on the right, while Riku got the left.

Looking at the empty left side of the bed, Sora tried to imagine his silver haired friend lying there, asleep. Sora used to love staying up just so he could watch his light's sleeping expressions. Riku looked so innocent, yet beautiful when the moonlight would come through the window and land on his sleeping form.

**A ghost of you is all that I have left**

_**It's all that I have left of you to hold**_

_**I wake in the night to find there' no one there but me**_

_**There's nothing left of what we where at all**_

Sora was startled out of his sleep by a sudden noise from outside. As always, hoping that the whole mess about the heartless had been a dream, Sora looked over to the left side of the bed hoping that he would see a sleeping Riku there. And, as always, he found nothing but a cold, empty space.

Tears made there way to Sora's eyes again. He had cried so many time in the past year that he thought that he would eventually run out, but the memories always came back, bringing with them a fresh set of tears. Deciding that there was no way he was going to get any more sleep that night, Sora got out of bed and headed towards the downstairs living room.

Before walking out of the room, he gave one last desperate glance around, hoping that Riku would pop out of nowhere and tell him that it was all one huge, cruel joke he had decided to play on Sora. When it didn't come, Sora made his way out into the cold, dark house.

**So here I am pacing around this house again** **With pictures of us living on these walls**

As he entered the living room, a frame caught Sora's eyes and he made his way over. It was a picture of Riku and him at their first festival. Sora had been 5 at the time, making Riku 6. Sora was pouting and reaching up while Riku held a stick of cotton candy just out of his reach. He remembered that after that picture was taken, Riku had given Sora the stick of sugar along with a peck on the cheek. Sora smiled at the memory.

There were other pictures of the two in the room, but Sora found that he could no longer stand to look at them. He decided that a bit of fresh air would help him clear him mind for maybe a couple more hours of sleep and headed towards the back porch.

**I see my breath in the cold of the air**

_**And I'm wondering if it's you that I feel**_

_**Here haunting me forever**_

The air was cold as Sora stepped out onto the porch. He could see his breath. Another memory came to him. This time of where the two were 8 and 9. Sora and Riku had been sitting on the porch on a winter night and it was cold, just like this night. They could also see their breath and were just watching the stars.

After a while, Sora had started shivering, even with his blanket. Riku had then opened his own, thicker blanket, and had wrapped and arm around Sora so that it covered both of them. Sora had then snuggled up to Riku and had started to doze. Riku had just shifted to accommodate his sleepy friend and moved them so that Sora was sitting in front of him with Riku's arms wrapped snuggly around his waist.

It was one of Sora's fondest memories of their time together and treasured. All of these memories seemed to haunt Sora, as if someone was trying to make sure that he did not forget his Riku. Almost as if Riku himself refused to be forgotten. Sora smiled. "Riku, you never did like to go down without a fight did you?" He commented to himself.

**I'm not looking for anything but us**

_**Anything but what we were**_

_**And I'm not asking for painted memories;**_

_**I only want to know you're here**_

After heading inside, Sora considered his newfound theory. He and Riku had always had a strong bond. Riku also wielded the other keyblade, the opposite and companion to his. Sora just wish he knew if he were onto something or if he was just a crazy hopeful.

Falling to his knees in the hallway. Sora took off the crown necklace that Riku had given him for his 4th birthday. He held it in his hands and hugged it to himself. "Riku, if you can hear me, I miss you so much, much more that you'll ever know. Please, come back to me Riku. I know that you are strong. You're my light and could never be defeated by darkness. I know how hard it is to fight it."

A new resolve came to Sora and he got off his knees with a determined expression on his face. "If you aren't able to come to me, then I will just have to come to you. Please, wait for me my light." Sora then started zooming around his house, gathering all he thought that he would need to go on a journey to reclaim what was his. He would find Riku, no matter what.

End

Tenshi: There you have it. I just thought that it would be a good little fic. To have some SoraxRiku while waiting for Kingdom Hearts 2 to come out. Hope you all liked it.


End file.
